


Coup De Foudre

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anger, Boys Kissing, Bullying, College!Gerard, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay, Implied Hand Job, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pier, Rimming, Slash, Sweet, Teen!Frank, pissed pants, pity, straight boy conversation, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't really want to go to the pier with Mikey, Pete and Gabe, but Gerard made him glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup De Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard and Mikey Way or Frank Iero Gabe Saporta or Pete Wentz. They do not condone anything in this fic such as bullying or under aged sex. It is fake made up fiction. 
> 
> I want to thank my co author and beta. you amazing couldn't do the fic without you.

Mikey bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement thrumming though him. Gerard had promised months ago to take Mikey and his friend’s to Mariner’s Pier, to hang out for the day, and finally, today was that day. Mikey had always figured that Gerard would pull out or change plans after his months being constantly busy and occupied with college. But today they were all free, having made sure no plans coincided with their day out.

Mikey may have had a hidden agenda, one he worked on with Pete and Gabe. It was going to be hot at the pier, and with its close proximity to the beach the trio were counting on girls, and more specifically girls in swimwear. Gerard had called Mikey a pervert, but Mikey had just shrugged and replied with a casual, “I appreciate the female body Gerard. We can’t all be sexually inclined to disagree like you.”

Mikey was only a tiny bit bummed about Gerard chaperoning them, and not because of Gerard as a person, but the chaperoning part. Mikey was fifteen, nearly sixteen, he didn't feel the need to be babysat, but his mother had insisted, and so Gerard had agreed.

They all piled into Gerard’s tiny car, Mikey, Pete and Gabe, and Frank who was a year younger than the rest. Gerard had checked on the four of them the entire trip, glancing in the rear view mirror as Pete and Gabe talked loudly and limbs flew in wild gesticulations. While Frank, he noticed, sat silent, eyes hidden behind his dark bangs. He rained quiet as they entered through the flashing gate at the front of the pier and didn't fall into step with Pete, Mikey and Gabe who were a few paces in front of him and Gerard.

Frank tended to keep his head down, while the other boys pointed out girls who looked particularly ‘hot in that summer dress,’ or had ‘a nice ass under those shorts.’ While they went on the rides, and played the arcade and carnival games Gerard spotted a few rare smiles from Frank, even a giggle or two.

As the sun began to dip behind the horizon, the lights in the park lit up the rides in vivid fluorescent colors. The sea serpent roller coaster looked particularly vibrant, colored in various lights. Mikey, Pete and Gabe ran up to the entrance booth and were basically giggling as they looked up at the sheer size of the twisted metal ride. Frank stood back, looking up wide eyed, and biting on his lower lip.

Mikey turned and took hold of Frank’s arm, dragging him forward, “come on Frank!”

Frank shook his head trying to wriggle out of Mikey’s grip.

“Don’t be a baby,” Pete piped in, laughing.

Frank spared one look back at Gerard as he dragged by Mikey and Pete, looking terrified. Mikey felt a tiny inkling of guilt as Frank struggled so hard to get away. Frank is deathly scared of heights, and Mikey, Gabe and Pete all know this very well, but he’s afraid of the ridicule if he refuses to go on the roller coaster. The second the bars wrap over his shoulders and he hears the click of the seatbelt around his waist he feels sick; violently ill, and regrets even thinking about going on the ride. Frank squeeze his eyes shut the moment the coaster starts, the wind pulling and tugging on his hair as he’s shot up. He feels his stomach drop and his heard thrum violently in his ears, and for the next minute that’s all he knows.

Gerard’s stood waiting for the boys to get off the ride, and his eyes catch Frank as he sees him stumble out with laughter following him.

“Fuck you guys,” he snaps and barrels past Gerard, knocking against his shoulder and running off down the pier. Gerard glares at his brother who is still hunched over laughing with Pete and Gabe.

“You’re an asshole Mikey,” he says running off after Frank.

He catches Frank furiously wiping tears from his eyes as he rushes across the parking lot. Gerard runs up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. “Hey, hey Frank, just wait a second,” he pants cutting in front of the crying boy.

“Frank, it’s okay,” he says holding Frank’s shoulders. Frank sobs and lets his head hang low, and it’s then Gerard sees the dark stain on the front of his pants. Frank starts shaking his head and breaks from Gerard’s grip, running away again.

Gerard’s quick to catch up, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He wipes one of the tears off Frank’s cheeks. “Frank did you?” He asks tentatively. 

Frank sniffles and glares up at him, “Yes! I did okay! I pissed myself! They know how scared I am of heights, I panicked. Happy!?”

Gerard’s face drops, crestfallen, as Frank starts to walk away. “Frank, wait, okay?”

“Why?” he snaps, “so you can laugh at me too? I just want to go home.”

“Frank, I’m not going to make fun of you. Mikey’s an asshole, and so are Pete and Gabe.”

Frank takes a step closer to Gerard, as he directs him to his car. “They always pick on me, I don’t why I expected today to be any different,” he says forlornly.

Gerard grabs onto Frank’s hand, “I've got some spare clothes, Frank. It’s okay.”

Frank spares a small smile at him as Gerard fiddles with the car door, unlocking it. Gerard rummages around the trunk of the car before pulling out a lump of black and handing it to Frank. “It’s got some shorts and a tee of mine, they’ll probably be a bit big, but that’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Frank says earnestly before rushing off to the bathrooms on the other side of the parking lot.

Gerard feels his phone vibrate as he watches Frank dash off. He sees Mikey’s name light up the screen with a text message.

Where are you at Gee?

Gerard types out a quick response. Just meet me at the car in about an hour, okay?

Mikey answers with a simple, I will, before Gerard puts his phone back in his pocket.

Frank comes back shuffling awkward in the oversized clothes. He passes his old clothes bundled into a ball to Gerard who tosses them in the trunk.

Gerard smiles down at Frank, “come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Frank’s cautious, wary of Gerard’s motives. Frank’s a shy kid, he’s fourteen and can barely hold a conversation with his mom, and Gerard is everything he’s not. Gerard’s boisterous, rambunctious, he’s kind, he talks to Frank not at him. Frank takes a leap of faith, not saying a word but holding out his hand instead.

Gerard smiles and takes the tentative teens hand, pulling him along gently he takes Frank along the pier and down to the beach. The wind is light, gently running airy fingers through Frank’s hair as he keeps his head down, and tries not to sweat at how nervous he is.

Gerard stops in the area of the beach still receiving the glow from the pier and sits down in the sand. He shuffles a bit, feeling the tiny grains slip into his shoes, before tugging on Frank to join him. Frank flops down, nowhere near as graceful as Gerard, and sits close enough that his shoulder bumps with Gerard’s. The muffled cries of glee from the pier are almost drowned out with the crashing of the waves against the shore stretching out in front of them.

Gerard see’s Frank nervously gnawing on his lip and decides to break the silence between them. “I got bullied a lot too you know, in school, especially high school.”

Frank looks over at Gerard to find him already staring at the younger boy. He’s tries to decipher Gerard’s age, knowing only that he’s at college means he could be in his teens or twenties.

“How old are you?” Frank asks, regretting the bluntness of his questions immediately. “Sorry.”

Gerard laughs playing with the sand, “how old do you think I am?”

Frank begins to drag his fingers through the salty granules, “I dunno, twenty?”

“So close,” Gerard says dropping the sand. “Nineteen, actually.”

Frank nods and looks out at the black abyss of the ocean, the salt is beginning to get in his eyes making them water as he tries to hold back tears. Gerard sees the lights begin reflect in the corners of Frank’s eyes, and then slowly drip down his cheeks.

“Hey,” he says scrambling around to sit in front of Frank. “It’s okay.” Gerard places a gentle hand on above Frank’s knee, and squeezes lightly.

Frank sniffles as Gerard rubs his hand along his thigh, despite the embarrassment heating his cheeks, he feels almost completely comfortable with Gerard here, with the light pressure of his hand, for once he feels calm, relaxed, happy.

Gerard looks down as his pocket lights up. He pulls his phone out quickly replying to Mikey’s incessant texting.

Mikey I have something to take care of, just hang around until I text you, I’ll meet you at the car then.

Frank sees Gerard’s other hand lying dormant and lonely in the sand next to his foot. He gently slides his hand through the sand and wraps his fingers in Gerard’s. He’s petrified that in those few seconds Gerard will pull away, but he doesn't. Instead Gerard smiles at Frank and squeezes on his hand gently.

He moves his hand of Frank’s thigh and, leaning in, tucks a stray lock of hair behind Frank’s ear. “You shouldn't let anyone pick on you, Frankie,” he says sweetly, eyes boring into Frank’s.

Frank automatically licks his lips and feels his heart thrum the blood through his body. He knows Gerard is way out of league, and that he’s too mature to want anything to do with a stupid teenager. But Gerard is so sweet, so kind, he cares about Frank, more so than anyone else has in a long time.

Frank’s ready to taste the disgust but as he presses his lips against Gerard’s all he tastes is sweetness. He doesn't think, but he does, so much and so little, as he tilts his head and tries to savor the intensity of Gerard’s lips against his. Frank feels the low rumble emit from Gerard’s throat and into his and instantly he freezes. He pulls away, panting hard, and feeling the tears begin to well up again.

A mumbled litany of “I’m sorry” falls from his mouth as he scrambles to stand and run, as well as he can in the sand, away from Gerard.

Gerard’s eyes fly open as sand hits his face from Frank’s feeble attempt to get away. Gerard rushes after him, catching him only a few steps away. He pulls Frank close against his body, wrapping the younger boy in a hug and kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Frank wails into his shirt, clinging on tightly and trembling.

“You have no reason to be sorry Frank,” Gerard whispers gently.

Frank leans back a little allowing himself to look up at Gerard. There’s an unmistakable fondness in Gerard’s eyes and Frank can’t help the unease he feels in his stomach. He’s nervous as all hell, but the way Gerard’s looking at him, like’s he some kind of prized possession, Frank’s knees buckle and all that’s keeping him grounded is Gerard’s grip around his waist.

Gerard leans in slowly, his eyes slipping shut as he kisses Frank. This time Frank doesn't care about his stomach or the pounding in his ears only Gerard’s hands sliding up his back and tangling in his hair, on his lips, sweet and bitter from caffeine, and his tongue pressing at Frank’s mouth.

Frank’s not really sure what to do with his mouth let alone his hands, so he settles for linking them around Gerard’s neck and letting the foreign warmth of Gerard’s tongue invade his mouth. Frank wants to keep going, he wants to taste Gerard forever, he wants his hands on his body until the second he passes out at night, but his lungs are burning and he needs air. He pulls away, rather reluctantly, and pants heavily, slightly reassured by Gerard’s gasps and pink tinted cheeks.

"That was so," Frank starts, trailing off as words fail him. Gerard’s still staring at him, a small smile gracing his lips and Frank drops his head, embarrassed and totally taken by the older man. 

Gerard pulls him back into a hug and Frank lets his head rest in the crook of Gerard’s neck. He can hear the deep thump of his heart and is happy to know Gerard’s feeling this - whatever this is.

"Come on let go sit back down Frankie." He tugs Frank pulling him along to sit. Frank leans his head on Gerard shoulder holding his hand.

“I thought my whole day was going to be horrible,” Frank says laughing a little. “But you made it so much better, thank you.”

Gerard kisses the tousles hair on top of Frank’s head, “you’re so sweet Frank, and they treat you like shit, you shouldn't take it.”

Gerard feels Frank’s smile against his neck. “I don’t think I will anymore.”

Gerard squeezes Frank a little tighter and whispers into his hair so quietly Frank thinks it’s the whistle of the wind gently telling him he’s beautiful.

“We should go,” Gerard says detaching himself from Frank but making sure to take his hand.

The pair hold hands as they walk back through the pier and into the parking lot, where Mikey is waiting impatiently. 

"Took your time," Mikey huffs as Frank and Gerard step up to the car, their hands now unlinked. 

"Shut up and deal with it," Gerard says fixing a glare on Mikey as he walks around the car and gets into the drivers side.

Frank's nerves return as soon as Gerard closes the door behind him. Mikey is standing and staring at him and Frank is terrified Mikey knows what happened on the beach.

But as he steps toward Frank, ignoring Pete and Gabe's snickers, Frank can see the sad look in Mikey's eyes. 

"Sorry about before, you can still stay the night if you want too?" Mikey says quietly. 

Frank opens his mouth ready to decline Mikey's offer but stops. Gerard will be there is all he's thinking, if nothing else, Gerard will be there. "Okay," Frank says smiling. "Thanks."

~*~

Pete, Gabe, Mikey and Frank all set up makeshift beds in the den next to Gerard's room in the basement. They position themselves around the space, on the floor, on the couch and all within perfect viewing range of the flat screen TV. 

Frank can't help but smile as Gerard joins them for a couple horror flicks and video games. He even was so lucky to discreetly sit next to Gerard during the movies and sneak a small hand hold.

Gerard had left for bed not long after Frank's eyelids began to droop. The four of them settle down for the night, getting comfy in their sleeping bags and whispering to one another. Frank stayed silent during the conversation about the girl with the “massive rack that Pete totally missed out on.” 

Frank feels a small tickle in his throat and figures it’s a good excuse to get away from the tortuous conversation for a little while. 

“I need to grab a drink and piss, I’ll be back,” Frank says awkwardly shuffling out of his sleeping bag. 

Frank’s sure he hears a snide remark about his pants and piss, and he can’t help the crestfallen look on his face when a small group of sniggers follow. He tries to ignore it, but it hurts – it really fucking hurts. 

He heads to the bathroom first, taking a piss before making his way into the kitchen. Upstairs is spookily quiet and dark in the middle of the night and Frank bangs his knee on more than one piece of furniture as he tries to move through the living room. He pads into the kitchen, the only light being offered from the gentle luster of the moon coming in through the window, and pulls open the fridge. He spots a can of coke and helps himself, taking it out and cracking it open. 

The bubbles tickle his throat and as a pair of arms slide around him from behind he nearly chokes on the fizz of the drink. His body goes rigid with arms around him and coke stuck in his throat as he feels the softness of lips press behind his ear. 

“Hello beautiful,” he hears Gerard raspy voice whisper. 

Frank swallows the coke and relaxes the moment he realizes it’s Gerard holding him. He smiles and leans back feeling the warmth of Gerard’s shirt clad chest against his back.

“Whatcha’ doing all alone Frankie? Miss me?” Gerard teases. 

Frank swears Gerard’s voice is louder than the light whisper that is grazing over his ear. 

“I-uh-yeah,” Frank blurts not thinking. 

Gerard smirks and moves his lips along Frank’s neck, leaving kisses along the skin. He runs his fingers over Frank’s chest and hips, making Frank tremble and whine. 

“Gotta’ go back, they’ll catch us,” Frank mumbles as Gerard sucks on his neck. 

“Fuck them,” Gerard whispers sliding his hands around Frank’s waist and over his stomach. Frank shivers as he feels Gerard’s fingers lightly walk down his stomach and rest over his crotch. Gerard applies pressure, pushing down with his palm and squeezing on Frank’s member. Frank hears himself grunt and feel heat in his cheeks rise immediately, utterly embarrassed. 

Gerard curls his fingers around Frank’s cotton pajama pants and pushes them down mid-thigh, taking his boxers with them. Frank hisses as the cool air hits his flushed skin and Gerard’s cold fingers wrap around his erection. Gerard’s arm wraps around Frank’s chest tightly holding him flush against Gerard, as his other hand slowly strokes, teasingly light along Frank’s dick. 

Gerard nips at Frank’s earlobe, whispering dirtily, “gonna’ make you feel so good Frankie. Gonna’ make you cum for me.” 

Frank bites down hard on his lip keeping back a moan that threatens to spill out. Gerard’s grip tightens around him and Frank throws his head back into Gerard’s shoulder completely lost in sensation. He feels the heat in his stomach tighten and begin to melt along his skin. Gerard’s panting in his ear as he feels the warmth explode, tiny shocks of electricity vibrating along his skin as his organism fires through his body. 

Frank’s still trembling in Gerard’s grip as he pulls his hand away and wipes it on his pajama pants. Frank gingerly pulls his pants and boxers up and turns around awkwardly to face Gerard, blushing profoundly. 

Gerard smiles gently at him, pulling Frank to his body in a warm embrace. Frank leaves his arms hanging limp, not sure what to do with them as Gerard pecks his neck and nuzzles his hair gently. Gerard kisses him again sweetly, lingering a little before pulling away. “Goodnight Frankie, sweet dreams.” Gerard’s encased in the darkness and gone within seconds, leaving Frank to stand for a moment and let out a shaky breath. 

Frank decides against drinking the rest of his coke, his stomach already feeling airy from Gerard. He tip toes back down to the basement, pausing short as he hears voices. 

“He’s a fucking pussy Mikey, why’d you even invite him?” Frank bites his lip when he hears it. He’s not sure who it is, but he thinks its Gabe. Not that it really matters who said it – it hurts all the same. 

“I feel bad for him, okay!” He hears Mikey hiss defensively. 

The hushed whispers that follow die down as he enters the room silently and slips into his sleeping bag. His whole body seems to melt into the soft padding of his sleeping bag as he feels stated and languid. His eyes are drooping and soon sleeps clouds his mind before he has time to think much more on the conversation he overheard. 

During the night Gabe and Pete snicker as they creep over to Frank’s sleeping bag. They see his small body curled up inside and grin maliciously as they pull back the cover. Gabe quietly picks up the water bottle from the coffee table and watches as Pete gently tugs off his pants and boxers. Frank shifts and grunts lightly and both boy freeze, petrified he’d wake. Frank stills and both boys breathe a sigh of relief. Pete stuffs the clothing into the bag Frank had brought with him. Gabe grabs the bag tips the water up emptying it into Frank’s bag while Pete draws a crude dick on his cheek in black marker. Both boys playfully snigger and smack each other playfully as they celebrate their antics and settle back into bed. 

Frank wakes as the sun starts to poke through the drapes over the small window in the room. Not yet fully aware, he gathers his sleeping bag around him and stumbles upstairs to the bathroom, planning to take a quick shower. Frank pulls the bag away from his body and instantly feels the cold air hit his clammy skin. He quickly realizes he is nude and becomes upset. He looks down to the unsure what they have done with his clothing. With a sad sigh he opens his bag sticking in his hand only to pull out sopping wet clothing. 

He throws the bag to the ground and kicks it away from him growling angry. He’s completely pissed off but also feels like crying – which he will not do, no, he’s not gonna cry over this. He leaves his bag in a crumpled heap in the bathroom as he storms out and rushes down the stairs. He rams straight into a yawning bed-haired Gerard and almost falls backwards on the stairs not thinking bout his state of dress. 

Gerard looks down to see a flushed Frank with a horribly drawn dick on his face and instantly scrunches his face, nostrils flared in anger. Frank shrinks back into himself as he sees how mad Gerard looks. 

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn't mean to wake you,” he stutters backing up on the awkward angle of the stairs. 

Gerard sees Frank’s cowering position and gently places his hand on his cheek, “Frankie no, I’m not mad at you,” he says gently. “I’m mad about your face.” 

Frank looks confused and conflicted for a moment before Gerard speaks again. “Go sit on my bed and wait, I've got to deal with something real quick.” Frank can hear the fury in Gerard’s voice and scurries off down the stairs, not brave enough to question him. 

Gerard storms down the hall barging into the room where Mikey, Pete and Gabe are all slowly waking. Mikey stiffens as he sees Gerard’s cold stare on him. 

“Hey Gee,” he says warily. 

“Don’t you fucking Hey Gee me. I am not amused with the shit you and these two ass holes pulled last night,” Gerard yells. “You two, I want you out of my house. Now,” he spits at Pete and Gabe who look ready to piss their pants in fear. 

“You can’t –“ Mikey protests but Gerard just glares daggers at him. 

“I will talk to you in a second Mikey. Go to your room now,” Gerard orders slamming the door behind him as he leaves the three boys in stunned silence. 

Frank winces as he hears the door slam and Gerard’s heavy footsteps approach as he stomps down the hall. Gerard enters the room not speaking and drags Frank off the bed by his hand and into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He points at the mirror and Frank feels his stomach drop as he sees the marker ink on his face. His cheeks fire up and he feels he could die from the embarrassment. 

“I thought that was why you were upset,” Gerard says softly. 

Frank looks down, his face crestfallen, “no they poured something in my bag it’s all wet.” "No they 

“Give me your clothes, I’ll wash them,” Gerard says nonchalantly. 

Frank averts his gaze as he reluctantly pulls the wet shirt and boxers off and hands them to Gerard. He tries to cover his body as much as possible but Gerard is completely casually about taking his clothes and leaving to put them in the wash. 

Frank stands awkwardly shifting foot to foot, feeling completely exposed. Gerard comes back and throws Frank a fluffy blue towel that he wraps around his hips feeling a little more at ease. That is until Gerard sweeps him up and perches him on the counter. Frank giggles as Gerard stands between his legs and wets a cloth with some warm water. The water runs black down Frank’s cheek as the inky slowly washes away. 

Gerard kisses Frank’s cheek once it’s clean. “Good as new,” he says smiling. Frank blushes and hops off the counter clutching his towel. 

Gerard see’s Frank’s awkward stance and nods in the direction of his bedroom, “take a seat Frankie, I’ll get you some boxers.” 

Frank waddles into Gerard’s room, curiosity getting the better of him as he asks about his parents. 

Gerard Walks over to his bedroom door, quietly clicking the latch shut before going to his cupboard. “Mom’s a waitress and dad works in the next town over. They’re never home,” Gerard says shortly as he’s digging through a chest of drawers. 

Frank nods and sits on the edge of Gerard’s bed, unashamedly watching his ass as he searches for boxers. 

“These should fit you,” Gerard says turning and holding up a pair of red checkered boxers. He feels his breath catch in his throat as he looks at Frank sitting there innocently. Frank looks at him wide eyed, cheeks flushed and looking breathtakingly gorgeous. 

Gerard meanders forward dropping to his knees between Frank’s legs and running his hands gently up Frank’s bare skin. He leans in and captures Frank’s dry lips in lingering kiss, before pulling away and sighing loudly. 

“Fuck Frankie, do you know how beautiful you are?” 

Frank shakes his head, refusing to believe anything Gerard says about his looks. 

"Don't worry about Mikey, or his friends. You've got something they’ll never have,” Gerard whispers resting his forehead against Frank’s. 

"What’s that?" Frank asks nibbling on his lip.

"You have me, and I think you’re perfect,” Gerard says earnestly as he leans in and places a small kiss on Frank’s cheek. 

"Let me make you feel good," Gerard whispers against the shell of his ear. 

"Yes,” Frank whimpers letting his legs spread a little farther. 

Gerard lays his hand against Frank’s bare chest and pushes him back, laying him down. Frank’s trembling a little in fear and anticipation, but he knows he can trust Gerard, and he wants this. 

"Slide back for me Frankie," Gerard says gently. 

Frank scoots back on the bed so that his legs no longer dangle over the edge. Gerard’s hands are soft as they caress the way from his thigh and up his to chest, fingertips dancing along the vast expanse of skin teasing his nipples in to hard nubs. Gerard grasps underneath Frank’s thighs and pushes his legs up against Frank’s chest. 

Frank’s feels himself blush as Gerard’s fingers knead the flesh of his ass and tease around his virgin entrance. Frank’s so nervous he’s almost shaking and his body goes ridged the moment he feels the wet warmth of Gerard’s tongue run along the sensitive skin of his ass. 

"Oh, fuck," Frank whines trying to keep his hips still. 

“Just relax,” Gerard whispers. 

Frank forces his limbs to go lax, letting Gerard take total control. Gerard starts to lap over his hole, licking and teasing and sending shockwaves rippling along Frank’s skin. He splays a hand over Frank’s hips to keep him still as he pushes his tongue deeper and breaches Frank’s entrance. 

Frank jerks at the intrusion, feeling uncomfortable but on a pleasured high quickly. Gerard thrusts his tongue, using the muscle to make Frank moan underneath him. Pulling his tongue out he slowly starts to slip a finger inside Frank. 

“H-hurts,” Frank whines. 

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" Gerard asks halting all movement. 

“I’m okay. Keep going.” 

Gerard smiles and continues to push the digit deeper and Frank moans uncomfortable arching off the bed a little at the intrusion. He fists the sheets feeling the ache in his member as its hardens and begins to leak from desperation. Gerard leans down and begins to gently nibble at the soft flesh at the base of Frank’s member, making him mumble incoherently. 

"Please?" Frank whines, not sure what he’s asking for. 

Gerard smirks as he licks a stripe up the boys shaft before slowly enveloping the head with his lips. He presses his tongue against the slit, coaxing out the pre-cum and lapping as it drips into his mouth. He slides down, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head to take Frank as deeply as he can and finding a rhythm. Frank writhes and squirms against the bed, panting and moaning loudly. Gerard slips another finger inside him, matching the rhythm with his mouth and can’t help the pang of confidence he feels as Frank bucks his hips once he hits his prostate. 

Gerard hits his spot again and Frank cries out, his orgasm hitting him violently and making his legs tremble. Gerard feels Frank explode down his throat and swallows every drop as he pulls off. Gerard’s breathing heavy as Frank’s eyes slip closed and he looks utterly spent, debauched and red cheeked. 

"Fuck, Gerard that was – was so good,” Frank pants out. 

Gerard smirks and kisses the side of Frank’s mouth while sliding the boxers over his legs. "Come on, I’ll make you breakfast,” Gerard says pulling himself to his feet and offering Frank his hand. Frank timidly takes Gerard’s hand and follows him up the stairs to the kitchen, perching himself at the breakfast bar. 

Frank can’t help the small smile and flush in his cheeks as he watches Gerard make breakfast. Gerard smiles at him as he’s slicing fruit for the pancakes, and his chest feels tight and airy at once. Frank’s not entirely sure what he and Gerard officially are, or what this even is, but he knows that he’s never felt this way about anyone before. He hopes Gerard feels the same. That, however is a conversation for another time, right now all Frank needs is coffee and pancakes, and as Gerard places a steaming mug in front of him he knows he’s couldn't be more happy.


End file.
